


Their Fairytale

by zap_said_the_lady



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Nolita Fairytale, Vanessa Carlton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_said_the_lady/pseuds/zap_said_the_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Maka and Soul first met.</p>
<p>I don't know if it is ever told in the manga, but I know it is never really gone over in the anime, they only ever show the two of them shaking hands.</p>
<p>Based off of Vanessa Carlton's Nolita Fairytale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I walk the streets with a song in my head  
> We ebb and we flow so  
> Got my toes on my pup at the foot of my bed  
> The heart always seems to know  
> Take the glitz back, I want the soul instead  
> Cause I found some kind of fairytale...

Soul fidgeted in his suit. Why his parents made him wear a pin stripe suit with a tie and everything to this stupid thing, he would never know. It’s not like anyone would really remember what he was wearing the first day they met him for five seconds. “Thank Shinigami I’m getting out of this glitz and crap,” he said to himself. He looked into the room he was supposed to go to. There was only four kids sitting awkwardly with each other at a table and one other that was parading around the room yelling about becoming a god. How uncool, Soul thought as he closed the door and left to find somewhere cooler.

 

Maka opened the doors to Shibusen for the first time. She was excited to finally get her shot at being a great meister (hopefully better) like her mom was. All Maka wanted to do was create a death scythe stronger than her dad. The only problem was that she needed to find a weapon that she was compatible with. Maka tugged on her plaid skirt hem as she walked down the hall to where everyone was meeting.

It was a big room filled with meisters and weapons walking around talking to each other, hoping to find their soon to be partner. Maka cringed. How am I supposed to find my weapon in there? she thought. She decided to explore the school and check back later when she was more comfortable being in the large school.

 

Soul opened a door to a dark room. The walls were covered in picture frames, the floor was a red and black checker patter, and in the center of the room was a beautiful black grand piano. Soul sat down on the piano bench and lifted the cover. It seemed as though it had never been touched and was saved specifically for him to play on that day. Who knows? Life has a crazy way of putting things together.

Soul began to play the last song he wrote and before he knew it, he was lost in his music world, where nothing mattered except the perfect white and black keys below his fingers.

The tune was dark and in Soul’s opinion, it fit his personality perfectly. He didn’t give a crap that his parents didn’t want him going to Shibusen to become a weapon. He didn’t care that they wanted him to be a musician. He didn’t want all of that glamour for his life. Every time he met someone new that was part of the group that his parents wanted him to go into, Soul saw straight through them.

Although, no matter how bad things got, Soul was always able to escape with the help of a piano, he could never deny that.

 

Maka just wanted a way to escape all the crap that was going in her life. Her parent’s divorce only drove her to achieve more. She knew she didn’t have to, but everything made her feel like she had to prove herself to someone. She didn’t know to whom, but she felt she had to prove herself nonetheless.

As Maka walked down the hall, she stopped in front of a seemingly random door. It was closed, but the sliver of light that crept out between the door and the floor just drew her towards it. As she walked closer, Maka could hear a piano playing.

 

Soul heard the doorknob turn, causing him to stop playing and to turn his attention toward the door. A petite girl with sandy blond hair walked in. She looked at him, big green eyes gleaming with anticipation. “Was that you playing the piano?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“It was very good,” she said.

“I’m not trying to play well. I don’t even care about that. I play what applies to me. The song was dark, I’m a dark person,” Soul explained.

“Oh... My name is Maka Albarn. I’m a meister,” she said holding out her hand.

“Soul Eater. Weapon,” Soul said taking hold of Maka’s hand to shake it.

“Well, Soul, don’t you think this place is a fairytale come true?” Maka asked looking at the pictures frames on the wall, but to her disappointment, they were either empty or of the piano.

 

Soul opened his eyes and smelled pancakes.

“Soul! Wake up! We’re going to be late for school if you sleep any longer!” Maka called from the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

“It is now,” Soul said softly, answering Maka’s old question, just a year or two late.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011, but it isn't as bad as I expected it to be while I was re-reading it. haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
